Redtail's Debt/Chapter 5
Chapter description :Redtail pads into camp following Tigerclaw, longing for the warrior's den to rest and to forget what had happened. However, as the pair of toms enter camp, Runningkit and Mousekit bound over them and begin asking Redtail questions about his hunting and why he was hurt. Tigerclaw cuts into the chatter, telling the younger tom that they don't have time to talk and must see Sunstar to report what had happened. Redtail hesitates to follow the tabby, instead opting to leave the report for him to do. Tigerclaw stops him from leaving and iterates that he needs to be there for the report. The two kits try asking what happens but their mother calls them away from the two toms. :Tigerclaw leads the way, approaching Sunstar's den as the leader asks them what was the matter after seeing their expressions. The dark tabby tells his leader that they got in trouble, prompting Sunstar to bring them in the den to discuss privately. Redtail worries how he would explain the situation at hand to the leader, but, he doesn't speak as Tigerclaw explains what had happened. He tells Sunstar that Sorrelpaw had willingly crossed the border to hunt, and scared prey off out of spite and blamed the two warriors for hunting on territory that belonged to them. Sunstar notes that it was just an apprentice making a mistake, and that they would've scolded her before sending her back to WindClan. :With a solemn expression, Tigerclaw adds that when he pointed out the border she hissed at him, saying that it was time WindClan taught ThunderClan a lesson for being bullies who thought they owned everything. Redtail watches the tabby with surprise, mentally noting that the apprentice had said that, but, under different circumstances. He notices that Tigerclaw had made the whole fight sound as though it had been Sorrelpaw making trouble on purpose and that he, Tigerclaw, had been calm and kind. Redtail continues to listen to Tigerclaw recount what had happened, believing maybe the tom had seen something else in the apprentice's behaviour. :The dark tabby continues, adding that Stagleap taunted him, implying that Sunstar wouldn't retaliate in fear of making WindClan angry. This, in turn, angers Sunstar. As a final statement, Tigerclaw tells Sunstar that Stagleap had made a comment implying that WindClan would continue the disrespect ThunderClan and the border. Tigerclaw pushes to Sunstar to take action against the other Clan while Redtail's head spins, wondering if the tabby was trying to start a war with the other Clan. He ponders, realising that Tigerclaw had been the same way about the RiverClan and hawk attack and as he continues to think he has an upsetting thought. He notices that Tigerclaw had twisted the events that had happened between themselves and WindClan, and he wonders if the tom had done the same with RiverClan. He remembers that he owes the tom his life still, but, hesitates to back up Tigerclaw's story to Sunstar. Their leader decides that he would talk to WindClan at the Gathering that night to try and work out the issue without bloodshed. Redtail and Tigerclaw agree with their leader, but, the tortoiseshell tom can't help but feel that Tigerclaw didn't want a peaceful solution. :That night at the Gathering, Redtail gazes over the other Clans, seeking out Sorrelpaw, but, notices that she wasn't present. He worries that he had hurt her too bad, but, reasons she may have just been left back at WindClan camp. Willowpelt comments beside him that this was their first Gathering as warriors. The tom notices Stagleap amongst the WindClan cats, talking with Talltail, their deputy. As the Gathering begins, ShadowClan's leader, Cedarstar, tells the gathered cats that Newleaf had been kind to his Clan so far. Redtail listens half-heartedly as the other leaders share their news, but pays more attention when Sunstar steps up to give his report. The ginger tom shares the Clan's news and mentions Redtail and Willowpelt as new warriors before stating the border issue between ThunderClan and WindClan. He asks Heatherstar for her assurance that it wouldn't happen again. :Heatherstar tells him that mistakes happen from time to time, especially with apprentices and that it would be best to put the conflict behind them. Redtail overhears Tigerclaw murmur to Thistleclaw about how she is implying Sunstar as weak. Sunstar threatens WindClan by noting that if their cats would show respect, there wouldn't be a reason to fight. Below the leaders, the tension is uneasy as cats begin hissing and grumbling. Cedarstar cuts between the two leaders, asking if it really was necessary to argue at the Gathering while other cats have business elsewhere. At that, RiverClan cats leave with Crookedstar and as they do Redtail makes his way to Stagleap and asks about Sorrelpaw. The brown tom tells him that she's fine, and when Redtail tries telling him that he was doing his duty, the older tom comes hard down on him and that his duty wasn't to hurt but to scold her instead. Redtail feels remorseful and guilty as he tries defending his actions and Tigerclaw, but, Stagleap tells him that there is more to being a good warrior than fighting like the dark tabby. :Redtail voices his fears about war, but, the WindClan tells him that Heatherstar is wise, and so was Sunstar, and that if they both returned to camp and try and make the two leaders see that it would be a pointless fight, it could be avoided. Redtail agrees and is relieved at Stagleap's suggestion. He compares the other tom to Tigerclaw momentarily but brushes it off. The two part ways and Redtail joins back with the ThunderClan cats as they return to camp. :ThunderClan returns back to camp and Sunstar calls a meeting. He tells the gathered cats that Heatherstar had refused to listen and discipline her Clan. Sparrowpelt calls that WindClan cats aren't to be trusted, to which Dappletail agrees, adding on her own comments. Sunstar tells them that tomorrow they would send a patrol to attack WindClan. Redtail is shocked at the leader's decision and calls out that it was only an apprentice, not a full invasion of WindClan cats. Willowpelt nudges him, telling him that they probably won't listen to a new warrior. Tigerclaw also adds his own thoughts to the matter, calling out Heatherstar's threat to not break the peace. Sunstar weighs in agrees with the tabby and tasks Bluefur with organising the patrol. She names her self as the patrol leader and assigns Tigerclaw, Redtail, Thistleclaw, Thrushpelt and Patchpelt to accompany her. Redtail voices his final doubts about the situation at hand, but, Tigerclaw tells him otherwise that they are doing the most important thing a warrior can do - defend their Clan. Characters Major }} Minor *Runningkit *Mousekit *White-eye *Sunstar *Heatherstar *Willowpelt *Stagleap *Talltail *Cedarstar *Crookedstar *Thistleclaw *Bluefur *Sparrowpelt *Dappletail }} Mentioned *Hailstar *Featherwhisker *Spottedpaw *Thrushpelt *Patchpelt }} Notes and references Category:Redtail's Debt Category:Novellas Category:Chapter subpages